Quest:Hive in the Tower
at level 70) | rewards = | reputation = Cenarion Circle +250 | previous = | next = | id = 1126 }} This step in the chain takes you inside the village, to fight your way to the top of the tower and retrieve an item. Objectives Scale the tower of Southwind Village and locate a means to stir the silithid hive into activity. Bring back anything unusual you may uncover when doing so to Layo Starstrike at the Valor's Rest graveyard of Silithus. * Details * There are two spirits (as in the previous quest) in the base of the tower. You should pull them out to the tower steps and defeat them. * WARNING: As soon as you set foot in the tower, three Hive'Ashi Drones will spawn. If you run off, they will return to the tower, but will not despawn. You must defeat these to gain access to the tower. The best strategy if you can't defeat all three is to kill one, run, return and kill the other two. Once you defeat all three, you have free access to the tower for a short time. * You are looking for an object (chest-like thing) to open at the top of the tower. When you open the object, it will spawn two level 57 Hive'Ashi Ambushers. The item you are looking for (Encrusted Silithid Object) can be looted off one of these bugs. The bugs will continuously respawn. * WARNING: You'll get a "quest item" from the object at the top of the tower. This is NOT the one you need for the turn-in. Instead, the item you want comes from one of the guard bugs that spawns. It is really tempting to grab the first quest object and then jump for it-- only to discover that that isn't the one you needed. Description The hive needs to be addressed in Southwind Village, and I think I know a way to get at them. It's been my experience that the silithid hives are very sensitive to their environment; this explains their attacks when hearing the death wails of the spirits. The silithid are strongest in the tower - the one with the mass of wasps circling it. Scale the tower and jostle the hive into activity. Report back what you learn, but be careful! If you uncover anything that might help, bring it to me. Progress Well, did it work? You're still in one piece, which is good news. Did you find anything? Completion What the... what is it? It has the shape of a... box, maybe? It's encrusted over something fierce. Wait, there's a portion here that's exposed... is that a book underneath all this gunk? I think you've stumbled across quite the find here, ... well, at least I hope it is. Perhaps it is a journal or a log from ancient times, preserved in this shell. I think I know a way to find out what this is. Quest progression Patch changes * External links